Finally Alone
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: *Reload* Bronzeshipping, Malik has finally got some alone time with his werewolf boyfriend Marik. He thought it would be romantic, but he doesn't think skinny dipping is what he truly wanted. He was so wrong...bad at summaries, yaoi, please review (reload because it was taken down) Lemon's kids;)


_Finally Alone_

First One-Shot

This is on behalf of EgyptsBlackRose

**Marik is a werewolf and Malik is human (in case you didn't read the summary)**

Me: Hiya, I promised a while ago that I would write a story (a one-shot) to EgyptsBlackRose and I never go back on my promises IF I can help it. Plus she has been putting up with my life and that is a big deal…..OF COURSE a lot of people have helped me out and I couldn't ask for better friends but she has been there, my friend that has been through so much with me and I with her….she been talking to me the longest and I feel like she is my sister and that my life will get better when I see her message and her advice…..THIS IS NOT TO HURT ANY OF MY OTHER FRIENDS FEELING….. I FELT LIKE I OWE HER THIS…..please do not say that you deserve this to because you all do and someday I will thank you for it, but right now I need her to know that when hell is a winter wonderland and Bakura bashes me to the shadow realm that I still need her and now more than ever. THANK AGAIN SWEET HEART:D

I wonder if you guys read that…..it was a lot of feelings and heart….now onto my sexy one-shot

**No Beta sorry for all the miss spellings and grammar problems** ** no flames on that please**

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

**Bold** = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

**Warning**: SERIOUSLY IT GETS HOT! SEX…..SEX…SEX….SEX…..HOT LEMON….also this is my first one-shot be kind BUT IT HAS A PLOT….OR AT LEAST KINDA

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but if I did…..lord only knows how many Yugioh yaoi fangirls we have;)

This is not sad…..its smexy…..

/!/

"Come on Malik, just jump in already!" Marik called from the lake below with a fifty foot jumped down a water fall to where Malik was standing on the edge.

"When you said we'd have a night away from the pack, this totally didn't cross my mind." Malik muttered kicking a pebble into the river, making a pout that could only be decided as cute. "I thought there would be no clothing, a log cabin with a hot fireplace going," he smirk trying to convince his mate to leave, "me all hot and sweaty screaming your name has you pound me into the mattress." He looked at the jump down to his mate and shook his head, "Not less clothing and swimming in a freezing lake that a waterfall splashes into. News flash, not everyone has freaking werewolf body heat to keep them warm in the freezing water." Malik kept pouting and whimpering to his mate like a little lost puppy.

"You weren't complaining the other night when you were rolling around on the cold cave fall." Marik smirked when Malik stuck out his tongue and he signed. "Fine how about a compromise, for example we go swimming with no clothing?" Marik suggested, his face giving nothing away not even a hint of lust as he treaded the water below.

"You wanna skinny dip? You the mighty beta, the general of the best wolf pack in the world?" Malik questioned already taking off his purple tank top as he spoke. His fish net long sleeved shirt followed soon after throwing them to wherever the wind may take it.

"If you don't want to you don't have to. It's up to my 'human' mate, not his hot smexy looking Fitch model of a boyfriend." Marik gave Malik a smug look before ducking under the water leaving a rather needy Malik in his wake.

"Ah, come on Mar." Malik wailed glanced over the edge, trying to see Marik come back up from the water. He started moving down the cliff, not close enough to be carried away by the waterfall but close enough to feel the mist. "Honestly, what a cracker jack full of crazy you are" he muttered, landing on a lower edge slipping off his black leather high heeled shoes and socks before pulling down his tight ass skinny jeans, when out of the nowhere something rushed by his head and landing with a smack then a plop when it hit the ground.

"What the hell, Marik!" Malik shouted, hearing the older teens insane chuckles as he moved over to the wet heap, stumbling back when he realized the black cloth were Marik boxers. Something Malik has seen many times.

"C'mon Mal, I'm waiting for you." Marik called up, smirking at the teen. "Not getting shy, are we Mr. Big Stuff?"

"Of course not, but there's fish and crabs in the lake. I don't want to be touched by a perverted fish that thinks my hot body is its new play toy." Malik stated toying with the elastic of his short black boxer, thanking Ra he wasn't wearing his fish net thong he had considered wearing earlier.

"Malik." He called out, the way he called the younger teens name made him feel safe and loved. "The fish can sense how dangerous I am and know if they touch you, I would slay the whole fish community in one hit. Trust me babe they'll stay away but your big bad wolf is a different story." Marik smirk when he saw Malik shivered when he stared at his beautiful mate, his life line to stay sane.

"Fine, you crazed perverted sexy wolf." Malik sighed, pushing his boxers off of his lush's hip bones where they gently fell at his ankles. He kicked them over to his shoes before glancing down at Marik. A bright blush formed on his cheeks at the look of want on Marik's face, a blush he would swear was only caused by the coolness of the wind. Not caused by the hottest man alive that had killer abs and a protective insists from his werewolf side, in the water wearing nothing but his 'natural' beauty. It was totally the winds fault.

"Now jump in!" The older one called, swimming back out of the way, "And before you ask - it's deep enough, at least were your standing on the edge you won't be injured."

Malik smiled, backing up a few steps 'What hell do I have to lose anyway, well beside my life of course,' he thought before jumping in making a huge splash. He swam back to the surface quickly hating being under the water, wiping the water out of his eyes when warmth pressed up against his back. He didn't have to look behind him, he knew the combined scent of smoky woods and cinnamon anywhere. Malik could even feel the start of Marik's hard-on as the older teen gridded his hips into Malik's thigh.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Marik asked innocently against Malik's neck grazing his teeth along the length of Malik's neck as he bite his mates shoulder slowly.

"No, ahhh, it, ahhh, wasn't." Malik bite back a moan as Marik rocked his hips forward into Malik's lower back, sucking at a hickey he had left behind his ear the night before. Marik lifted his mate, who couldn't touch the floor of the deep end, and started to swim them closer to the shore so Malik could stand up. Though he would have been fine with holding him up he knew the younger one couldn't really swim except doggy paddle, which he still felt like God was mocking him.

"Mhm." Malik cried breaking his thoughts as he trailed his hand down Malik's stomach to grip at his erection, digging his sharp nail lightly into the slit. He pumped the younger teen's erection a few times before pulling his hand away to rest on the teen's semi-muscular stomach.

Malik whimpered in disappointment, "Marik don't stop, it felt so good." He started off saying but once Marik's hand was removed he complained "Why did you stop?" he asked, as he began to grind his hips back on Marik's erection, rubbing it against the small of his back trying to create any kind of friction again.

"We'll continue, if and only if you tell me what you want." Marik specified giving Malik's ear lobe a nip as he trailed a hand back down to give his mate's erection a teasing pump before moving his hand back up again to Malik's stomach.

"Ah, come on Mar. Please, can't you just jerk me off?" Malik pledged while bucking his hips upward for Marik's hand to grab, "Please please please just touch me."

The older teen brought his hand to Malik's erection at the same time he brought Malik's beautiful red lips into a kiss even at the odd angle, they still perfectly together like missing puzzle pieces. He licked Malik's mouth, capturing Malik's moans as he pumped his mate's erection, fingers paying close attention to the spot under the head which was Malik's most sensitive part on his erection. The cold water splashed this way and that on their bodies, which the teens paid no mind to not even Malik, who was now engulfed in Marik's werewolf heat.

"More Mar, please. O Ra." Malik pleaded once they broke the kiss; pushing himself faster into Marik's hand and grinding back as Marik rubbed himself off between Malik's plumped ass cheeks. Marik just growled as he stroked his love faster, kissing sweetly up his neck to his jaw, biting there softly. The water started to sync with Malik's moans and pledges has Marik rubbed his erection between his cheeks.

"So close." Malik moaned, "Just a little more Mar."

Marik growled louder pumping Malik's erection faster before biting down hard on Malik's shoulder. Malik let out a loud shriek as he orgasmed, slumping back onto Marik, his own erection still hard as stone. Marik didn't waste any time as he took himself roughly in his hand and after a few strokes listening to Malik panting as he came messily in Malik's cheeks. With one hand keeping his love up right he used his other hand to rub his cum in making sure the area was wet enough. Even though the water was there Marik only liked one think going in there, and that's him.

"That was amazing." Malik says as he feels Marik harassing his ass, but he lets it slide as he leaned over to give Marik a sloppy kiss. "Thanks Mar."

"Did you just thank me for giving you a hand job, you little slut?" Marik asked, glancing down at Malik who just cuddled closer into Marik chest for more of his body heat. "Don't fall asleep on me now babe we haven't even gotten to the best part!" Malik opened one of his eyes looking very cutely at his mate, his partner, the one who stuck with him through all their shit together.

Malik watched as Marik tighten his grip around his waist loving how every muscle move in the moonlight, as if he was spell bound to stare. He wished Marik had worked up a sweat because he loved the way Marik's muscles glistened when he's wet but the lake water did just as good of a job.

Malik had no control has he raised his head to kiss his Marik, as Marik deepen the kiss Malik could feel Marik's fangs rubbing against his bottom lip. The kisses quicken making a very blissful Malik let out little whimpering sounds against Marik's mouth. Those sounds inspire Marik to devour Malik with his kiss as he devours the rest of him.

They begin rubbing against each other desperately, practically fucking each other with their mouths and hip movements. Marik's hands were so tight around the younger teen's hips that he wonders if Malik will be covered in bruises again. Malik's skin is so soft, with just a dusting of hair in all the right places, barely visible. He was beauty no matter what other people said to him! If they even dared to that is.

As the kiss broke apart they stared into each other's eyes, feeling safety and love in both parties. Marik pressed his body firmly into his loves cheeks as he whispered, "Are you still loose from this morning?" Malik shook his head; of course not, he always had a tight ass even after ten rounds of love making. He would know. "Tell me how you want it then, on the shore or in the water? Or maybe on your hands and knees whimpering like a bitch in heat? Even better….."He trailed off licking down Malik's back, "a little sex game?" This is why he brought his mate here, to try out a new sex game he thought of, which he got all the fun from it and Malik got the adrenaline rush.

"Oh?" Before Malik could say anything he found himself suddenly dragged under the water. He gave a panicked gasp but before he could swallow any water Marik was there kissing him, filling his lungs with his own breath. Malik didn't relax right away; the unwanted memory of his crazy mother still fresh in his mind as they came rushing back, if only for a moment.

Marik pulled Malik's body tighter against his and deepened the kiss until finally Malik relaxed in his arms and began returning his affections. He understood Malik's fear, knew he had a couple of experiences many years ago and had developed a fear of water. They were working through it though but Marik knew better than to let Malik go while under water. The teen could swim, after much patience and work, but it didn't stop fear from gripping him or the panic that would sometimes cause him to freeze up forgetting where he is. Therefore he held Malik close as he treaded water. He kissed him and stroked him, a finger slipping into Malik's tight hole as he began preparing him. Smirking against Malik's lips he clasped his mate's hips and slowly pushed himself into him.

Malik's eyes grew wide and he went to push away. They were under water, where they could drown, and Marik wanted to fuck him here? The older teen held him tighter, his nails digging into Malik's hips as he raised the human then pulled him back down in slow, perceive movements. He silently laughed at Malik's panicked eyes, then deciding to give his mate a break, held him close and swam back to the low rock wall near the falls, still buried deep inside his Malik. When they broke the surface, Marik was now standing on solid ground but still submerged to his chest, while Malik was gasping for breath and glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for!" he snapped, trying to push away only to be shoved against the rock wall, Marik's lips on his. He grabbed Marik by the hair and yanked the werewolf back. It wasn't the smartest move. "Marik, seriously…you scared the crap out of me…Ah! Son-of-a-Ah!"

"What was that, babe," Marik teased, thrusting into Malik, making sure to hit his prostrate good and hard, just how Malik liked it. "Can't quite hear you with all that screaming."

"Mar…ik, I…you'll…oh…harder," Malik pleaded, thoughts muddled by the sudden pleasure filling him.

Marik slowed down, going gentle and leisurely. "Sorry, didn't catch that. Slower, right?" His thrusts grew slow and shallow, lightly brushing against Malik's prostrate. He rotated his hips teasingly.

"Please!" Malik begged, his grip tightening around Marik's hair. "No teasing."

Marik chuckled, nuzzling his cheek. "Oh, I think there'll be a lot of teasing today after that little show of yours. Trying to sleep after a hand job, how cruel of you Mal I'm hurt." He bucked his hips causing Malik to gasp. "Did I ever tell you werewolves invented the Karma sutra?" He gave a few hard thrusts, bouncing Malik against the rock wall. The teen cried out with each hit to his prostrate and whined when Marik slowed down once more. Marik pulled his mate's ass cheeks apart more and changed angles, suddenly ignoring that little bundle of nerves, and began pounding into him for a minute or two before slowing down again.

"B..Babe…Marik!" Malik moaned, clinging to his shoulders now. His breathing was shaky as he raised his lip to kiss Marik's soggy chin. "Fuck me already."

"Hmm…since you used a cute nickname and asked so sweetly," he teased, hitting that bundle of nerves again and making Malik cry out. "But I want to see how long you can last." He slipped a hand between them and grasped the base of Malik's cock and gave it a tight squeeze. "You always cum so quickly, it really is a shame. I bet I can make you scream for a release and fill you at least twice before I let you cum."

Malik was shaking his head. "No…no, no, no," he said quickly but he since felt a cock ring being slipped onto him. Where Marik had hidden it he did not know but he felt it tighten and vibrate as his mate stroked him until he was fully hard. He cried out. Marik had only made him wear a cock ring once before and that was the night when it was supposed to be a normal evening of love-making. He arched his back; his hands immediately trying to get it off only to have Marik grab his wrist and pinning them to a rock wall.

"Naughty, naughty," Marik teased, bucking into him. "If you want that off you need to scream for me. And not some little sissy thing either babe, a really loud scream." He leaned in, his mouth next to Malik's ear. "I want full blown screams from you. I want the world to know just how much you want me and who the hell owns you. I want to fuck you into oblivion and back again."

Whimpering Malik nodded, unable to do anything else. He sobbed with each thrust, begging for Marik to hit his prostrate again, trying to coax his mate into doing what he wanted. Marik teased him, mixing deep hard thrusts with light shallow ones. One minute going fast then slowing right down. Focusing on Malik's pleasure then ignoring it completely. The younger teen became a blubbering mess, crying and sobbing for release, but not yet screaming. So Marik kept teasing him, refusing to let up until he heard at least one lovely scream and when it didn't come when he wanted, he began pounding into that bundle of nerves.

Malik was fighting it, trying to prove he could out last Marik but when he felt the first hot rush of cum fill him, he let out a scream, his fists tightening in Marik's hair. "Oh Ra, Marik…please." He tried pulling his arms free but Marik laced their fingers together and held them higher, stretching them higher up.

"Almost there, Mal. Just one more and I'll let you cum, but I really want to hear you scream," Marik whispered, feeling Malik's muscles ripple around him. This time he focused completely on making Malik scream his name. He rammed into Malik, fast and hard like the boy liked it. He let go of one hand to wrap under Malik's shoulders and pull him closer as he kissed and licked his neck. "Come on, Mal, one real scream."

Malik shook his head. "N-no…oh Ra…" Another hard thrust, a twist of hips and another blast of hot cum and Malik screamed. "MARIK!"

"Again," Marik growl, his thrusts became more erratic as he yanked off the cock ring and began pumping his mate's erection.

Malik couldn't stop screaming Marik's name it had become a mantra. He squeezed his mate's hand as he came all over both of them, the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. The water washed it away almost as quickly as it happened. He whimpered as Marik replaced the ring, starting the torment all over again. Malik screamed so much that his throat became raw and his penis hurt like hell, until Marik let him cum a second time before finally getting rid of the toy. He slumped against the rock wall, thankful that Marik was holding him up.

"Gods, Malik, you have no idea how beautifully you scream," Marik whispered, laughing softly as he nuzzled Malik's throat.

Laughing softly, Malik rubbed his cheek against Marik's before raising his right leg and draping it over his boyfriends shoulder, opening wider. The other leg tightened around Marik's waist.

Marik's eyes widened before he smiled. "Whoever said chocolate was a sinful pleasure never met you." He kissed his blonde hair mate deeply, their tongues warring as he began thrusting yet again. This time it was slow and gentle, full of kisses and fondling, but still quite a marathon, maybe more so now that he was pacing himself. He made Malik cum again and again, smiling each time his mate gasped.

When they finally could go no more, Marik carried his lover back to their cave, his own legs slightly wobbly. They lay together, minds clouded in bliss. Malik lied on Marik's chest, his fingers curled in his chest as Marik stroked his hair.

"Marik?" Malik asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, babe?" Marik was really paying attention, this mind still in a swirl of lust and love after their night out.

Malik hesitated, bowing his head and staring at their tangled legs, suddenly very nervous. He really did want the answer but he couldn't get himself to say it, not after all they had been through.

"Babe?"

"Do you…" Malik started but let the sentence drop off as he went back to staring at his perfect boyfriend.

Sighing, Marik lifted Malik's chin, making him look into his eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

He smiled at the new nickname. "Do you love me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Marik laughed not an insane one but a caring one, cupping his cheek he asked, "How could you think otherwise? I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you and how you didn't care what I was."

"What about your history?" It was always something Malik hated thinking about, however, when you have a childhood like he did it's understandable. Truly everyday Malik would wonder if it be the day his past came back and shatter his perfect life with his lover.

"Nah, babe it's our passed." Even though Marik was there for some of his childhood it was hard to see eye to eye on issues of the pass. He knows it's bad but he thanks Ra every day for the life Malik had because he would have never been able to find him, but that does not mean he wanted what had happen to his angel to be the reason he needs him.

"Oh," he took a moment to remember all the good times but not many came to mind before he meet Marik. Tears strung his eyes at the memory of his sad face, always staring at his reflection in the pond, waiting for someone to push him in so he could just die. Malik sat their almost every day although no one ever saw him and helped him fulfill his wish.

Marik hugged him tightly. "You were a good son, Malik no matter what they said. I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you before I saw what you were truly going through." Malik only shrugged as more tears poured out of his eyes having no intention of wiping them away. Hauling him up further on his chest, Marik gave him a serious look. "No, Malik, you didn't deserve any of it. I should have been protecting you, helping you learn what life was all about, I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry."

Swallowing hard, Malik sniffled; tears fell by the thousands, suddenly refusing to stop. His throat felt tight and he couldn't find the words to express his feelings, but then again he didn't have to.

Marik licked up his tears, hearing his wolf whimper at the sadness his mate was showing. NO matter what anyone said he really did care for his lover and he isn't always insane like people believe. "I love you, Malik, and if it takes hundred years to make things up to you I will. You'll never be alone again."

A soft word was the answer Marik had received from his love, "Promise?"

Marik kissed his forehead softly, "Even if it takes the rest of eternity. You're not going anywhere angel."

Malik snuggled into him, his head under Marik's chin. "I love you, too."

/!/

Me: Well….was it good? I hope so it took me a while to write this and I had a hard time making sure it wasn't depressing lol please forgive me if it is PLEASE REVIEW it would be amazing:P

This is fangirl4ver signing out to go finish all my homework I don't wanna do;P


End file.
